


naba gelyo 26

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	naba gelyo 26

Weli Waxay dhirfay oo wuxuu, ama haddii ay cadho, wax ma wuxuu ahaa kii aan dareemi lahaa qalma in la qeexo. Waxa uu marnaba iska fahmi dumarka guud ahaan, iyo Brienne ahaa tusaale ahaan caadiga ah ee qof dumar ah lahayn. Waxay u muuqataa lagaga adkaado laakiin ma dhab radiates nooca cadho ayay ku lahaayeen bilowga dagaalka ay kula seef. Waa hagaag, haddii ay galeen. Waxaa laga yaabaa in iyadu ogaaday inuusan joojin kari lahaa ma iyada (or worse) dhaawac aan xad lahayn.

Waxaa la ma qabooji ku filan in dab loo xaqiijiyo, oo isna ma uu doonaya in ay dhisaan mid, si kastaba ha'ahaatee. Laakiin wuu ka soo jiiday labada nin ay ka buuxaan duufaan-fiilo ee xaglo cross si ay u bixiyaan wax si ay u seexataan soo horjeeda.

Brienne eegay aad u daallan. Waxay ahayd mid kaliya nasasiiyay, indhaha xiran, mararka qaarkood cadeyga on wejigeeda oo ahayd shaki cuncun, in marxaladaha kala duwan ee bogsashada la laabatooyinka uu.

Jaime ku soo laabtay hoyga V-qaabeeya ee geedaha ku tiirsanaa iyo indhihiisa la xiray, neefta oo urta cammuud ah ee jilif iyo arrinta warshad muudhmuudhay, si ka wanaagsan oo ka badan in arrinta xoolaha hoos u jebin. Waxaa jiray heesaha shimbiraha Hum ah habeenkii in geedihii ku yiil kuwo hal wax.

Marka gudcur ay dejiyeen iyo Jaime u muuqatay in ay hurda, Brienne fidiyey adkaado murqaha iyo aamusnaan lagu taagay. Ugu dambeyntii, fursad iyada ayaa ka dheregtay oo iyadu la fikirka ah ee ku saabsan tan iyo fiidkii hore. Baananka ayaa sloped hoos webiga, waxaa ka mid ah hortiisa waa laga saaray kaalinta hurdada. Ka dib markii laabasho ah qarkiisa biyaha, ayay iska siibay iyada kursiga gacmogashi, khamiiskiina iyo surwaal, oo la xoojiyay qaawan oo biyaha ku shubaa. Waxay ugu xiisooday inuu aad u dhigay dharka ee dharka lagu dhaqdo, laakiin ma doonayaan in ay la kulmaan maleeyeen qoyan ama xitaa qoyan mar kale hurdada ku jiro.

Iyada oo neeftii ka soo qanacsanaanta, way tagtay oo hoos dusha iyo mar kale, smoothing timaheeda dhabarka ka wejigeeda, dareemi weyso ay awood dabacsan oo ku saabsan iyada lugta. Waxa aan ahaa mid aad u qoto dheer. Waxay bilowday inay Salaax on xarunta. Maydhista mugdiga ahaa wax yar ka cabsi leh, oo xataa ka dib marka la qabsaneysa heerkulka, laakiin moon ahaa dusha dhalaalaya iyo nal. Oo waxaa jiray wax ku saabsan dabaal qaawan habeenkii, ma kaa gargaari kara laakiin mid dareenka-haddii aan si sax ah ku kalifaya (iyadu soo jeedsho at silliness ee fikradda), ugu yaraan, ma aha sida qurux badnayn sida caadiga ah.

Jaime muuqday, caynta hoos bangiga la'aan ah tirada guud ee is-miyir iyadoo ay jirto in uu ahaa sidii gebi ahaanba qaawan. Muddo yar Brienne ayaa la yaabay la'aanta ka mid ah wax ka qabashada. Waxay si deg deg ah ku degtay biyaha ka hoos maraan si ay garbaha. Waxaa u muuqatay more istaahila doorasho badan ka soo cararay.

"Oh," ayuu yiri, iyada dhibicdibic, iyo haddii uu kajan ah lama filaan ah, iyadu ma sheegi kartaa in Muunye ah. "Waxaan moodaysay in aad meel ka baxeen."

"Orod oo iska dhaafo." Waxay shooed biyaha ee hore ee iyada oo natiijo la'aan.

"Maxay tahay sababta? Waxaa badan oo qolka." Isagoo farta ku qaaday meeshii bannaanayd dheer webiga. Waxay ku arkeen hal dhibic ka go'an in ka badan madaxiisa, maxaa yeelay wali waxaa istaagay ceeb la'aan.

"Ma doonayo inay ku maydhato aad ula!"

"Ma aha mid aad u deeqsi ah." Waxa uu si tartiib ah u bilaabay Salaax in biyaha. Aan ilaa hadda iyada ka. Waxay qabtay iyada dhulka, si kastaba ha ahaatee. "Waxaad ayaa mid ka mid ah ha igu edbin sida aad u xun ayaan urin. Waxaa intaa dheer waa madow., Anigu ma arki kartaa wax kasta, haddii ay taasi waxa weeye waxa aad ka walaacsan tahay." Waxa uu watayna way ka dhawaajiyeen in yar ka cayaaraya.

"Ma welwel," ayay u gunuuseen.

"Maya? Ha i aragtid waxaad u tagi dharkaaga saaray markaas."

"Ma doonayo in ... tagaan aad., Waxaan halkaan ku timid. Haddii qof ugu horeysay ka tago, waxa aad noqon lahaa."

"Ilaa xadkee ayaa engegnaantaada," Jaime ayaa yiri, "waxaa lagu ciyaaray, malaha keliya aad bikirka." Waxa uu squinted ee madow ah iyada. Waxay ahayd ku saabsan in dhabarkooda isaga markii uu la laalaa ku daray, ". Weli tahay in aad seef fiican in ku dhow dagaalka ah."

The bogaadin rag ah rayadka ka baxday awoodin inuu ka jawaabo, xidid in ay meesha ku sugan biyaha. Qabtaaye isaga. Waxay arki karin sida uu noqon karaa hogaamiye adkaa ah, ciidan u wanaagsan, iyadoo kaliya dadaal ugu yar; Oo wuxuu lahaa heybad dabiiciga ah wax badan.

Waxay hufaa maqaarka on hubka iyada, is-kac doonaya maskax mashquul ah. Waxa uu ahaa dhan si aad u wanaagsan in Hadhi languorously in biyaha sida Halyeeyga gabareeymaanyo, marka aad keli ahaayeen, laakiin la socda, waxaa dareemay qosol ah.

Sahamiyey dambe ee madaxa iyo wincing Jaime. Brienne xusuusiyay daahay uu sidoo kale waa dhaawac qabto, habeen ay maxaabiista. Ma aysan caadi ahaan aragno ka muuqataa oo wejiga xanuun. Dabiicadda iyadu way u timid wax yar ka dhow. "Ma abuurmo"

"Taasi waa arrin fiican," ayuu yiri, isagoo gacanta ku daadanaya, ka dibna wax yar ka badan oo meel dhexaad ah, "Just ii sheego waxa ay u egtahay, waxaad?"

Waxay fantay in kooxdiisa, isaga riixaya biyaha oo isaga marti iyada ka noqdaan si is dhexgalka in dareemi lahaa yar oo foolxun.

"Ah," ayuu yiri, wriggling soo horjeeda iyada adeegid ma-si-khafiif ah. "Isku day in aadan ii hafiyo."

Waxay ah madaxiisa saar gacan iyo isticmaalay uu kale in ay riixaan iska timaha qoyan uu dib, inkastoo uu winced. "Maqaarka waxaa kala oo aad qabto hal mar ah," ayay si xirfad ku dhawaaqday.

"Waan ogahay," ayuu ku guryamaa. "Waa mid xanuun leh."

"Yaa gabadha? Waxaan qabaa inay tahay waan bogsiin doonaa haddii aadan mar kale ma dhaawici."

"Anigu ma aan wada baabbi'in ha ugu horeysay."

Waxay xusuusan; uu hanyahay lahaa off ay ilaalada si ay heli karto galaas biyo ah. Waxay dareentay Pang ka mid ah dembi, oo isaga bidxeed ee korka ku garbaha.

Waxa uu ka dhigay cod aan si siman aan fiicneyn ee cunaha iyo af ilaa webiga.


End file.
